


Standing on the Shore

by Yakkai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s08e07 A Little Slice of Kevin, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakkai/pseuds/Yakkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Castiel's reunion after Castiel returns from purgatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing on the Shore

Almost the moment Dean is out the door, they’re touching. They brush lips, dry graze of skin that sets their hearts alight, and it’s just a fragment of what they really want. They want to fill one another with every ounce they can give, reassurance of solidity, of actuality, cries of “You’re here, you’re alive.”

Their clothes come off, slow reverie of heavy glances and shuddering touches, the press of lips against every part of creamy pale flesh that bears every ounce of love Sam can yield. They are each naked, but neither of them is bare, bodies warmed by one another’s spark, by the outpouring of need and the glow of tenacious promises born of uncertain thoughts.

Voices cry out, free and unrestrained by any inhibitions, and the sounds fit together like puzzle pieces because the both of them were always meant to be this way, two halves of a whole spirit. A litany of, “I missed you, I missed you,” fills the room and hides in the walls for safekeeping. Fingers twine in hair and hearts beat only for love of another.

It isn't perfect, far from ideal, far from exactly right, but it’s good, it’s what they’ll take. “I thought I’d never see you again.” is whispered into sweat-damp hair, answer of “I prayed every day hoping I could see you.” is kissed into shoulder blades. They hold each other close, so tight, and it feels like they can’t possibly be as close as they should, because no matter what it’s never going to erase the time between them.

But they can say, “I love you,” words painted easy into pliant skin, and it’s not enough to reverse the pain, the distance, but it’s enough to make them forget.


End file.
